


Five Freckles

by SlytherinEmo (tastecherrycola)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, f/f - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastecherrycola/pseuds/SlytherinEmo
Summary: Pansy hates her five freckles, but Hermione doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first story I wrote a while back. I hope you like it! :) -SlytherinEmo

Pansy has many qualities she does not like about herself.

She has five freckles on her nose, which would have been cute if it wasn't an odd number. Pansy hates odd numbers. She prefers even numbers. She cannot explain why, but odd numbers make her anxious. She makes sure to apply enough foundation to cover all of them up, since it would be ridiculous to cover just one.

But Hermione adores them.

At night in their bed, Hermione sometimes pretends to read until she hears Pansy's soft snores. Then she can set her book down and gaze at her girlfriend without hearing a complaint.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

She loves counting them before going to sleep. She believes each freckle represents little things about Pansy that she finds endearing.

One: The fact that Pansy makes her tea each morning before work, even though she despises waking up before eight in the morning.

Two: Pansy loves to cuddle and _especially_ loves being the little spoon.

Three: Pansy smells like rain and tastes like peaches.

Four: Pansy will deny this to anyone who asks, but she melts into a puddle when Hermione begins to play with her hair.

Five: The fact that Pansy still blushes every time her girlfriend calls her freckles cute.

It's been four years and Hermione still can't believe that Pansy loves her.

Hermione gently smiles and turns off the light before wrapping an arm around Pansy's waist. Pansy rolls onto her side and subconsciously wiggles closer to her lover. She sighs contently as she feels a soft kiss on her shoulder and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
